


I Knew That Voice

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [11]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The tenth dream in A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind.Direct link to main work:Chapter 57: I'm not goinghttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21374662/chapters/51822997
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689





	I Knew That Voice

I was tired anyways, and I had started to enjoy the static white noise of an empty channel... So I turned the television to an empty channel, put down the remote control on the side table, and turned off the light. I stretched out, and rolled over- and then pulled the bed covers close, and tight over my shoulder…

… "Tomorrow's going to be a big day."…

…

"Like taking candy from a baby.."

"Yes it was, Rick."

"They didn't suspect a thing…"

"Well, they did… they just didn't suspect the 'right' things, Rick." The voice laughed… It had to be General Fury… In knew that voice…

… But, where am I? I can't see a thing, but again- I can hear these voices?...

"You're right, General… That, they did not… So what are we going to tell them when they get back?"

"They're not coming back, Rick."

"What do you mean, General?"

"Well, Rick… let's just say that- their reality just got a little bit 'smaller'…"

Rick laughed, "I got you, General… So they won't be a problem anymore?"

"I don't think so… I don't know how they could. And I happen to know everything… Like what I can do with this ring, now…"

"What's it for exactly, General Fury?"

"I really am starting to tire of this, 'Fury'... But the ring is to control him, Rick."

"Who?"

"The first of its kind…"

…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

… Again?... What do these mean!?...

As my alarm rang loud, I laid in my bed motionless. I just let the alarm ring for a while…

What was that about!?


End file.
